Diario robot Memorias de Miki Koishikawa
by kyrianaoi
Summary: ¿Qué pensaba Miki cuando Ginta la rechazó? Y, dos años después, ¿por qué se molestó tanto con Meiko cuando ella no le contó sobre su relación con Na-chan? ¿Habrá sido realmente el que sentía que no valoraba su amistad?


Diario robot - Memorias de Miki Koishikawa  
¿Qué pensaba Miki cuando Ginta la rechazó? Y, dos años después¿por qué se molestó tanto con Meiko cuando ella no le contó sobre su relación con Na-chan¿Habrá sido realmente el que sentía que no valoraba su amistad? Aquí revelamos el diario robot de Miki, para quienes decían que la prota de Marmalade Boy tenía pensamientos ecchi... conocerán la verdad.

[Mi primer fanfic ecchi, disculpen si no quedó muy bien, espero con el tiempo ir adquiriendo experiencia x3

(Dos años antes de conocer a Yuu)

28 de Marzo  
Querido diario: Es un nuevo cumpleaños, y te he recibido a tí. Aunque creo que un diario como tú es más peligroso que los de papel, te usaré ya que apareces en un momento muy especial de mi vida: El amor de mi vida, mi mejor amigo Suou Ginta, me ha rechazado hace unos días. Ha sido absolutamente vergonzoso y lo odio con toda mi alma. Pero he ganado una amiga, Akizuki Meiko. Ella es la más guapa e inteligente de toda la escuela y me sorprendió bastante el que me haya escuchado y consolado. Espero que todo siga siendo así con ella. Y espero que tú, mi querido robot, seas un buen compañero. Buenas noches.

31 de Marzo  
Faltan diez días para el cumpleaños de Ginta, y aún no nos hablamos. Se que dije que lo odio, pero estoy muy triste. Jamás habíamos estado tan distanciados. ¿Y si le doy algo ese día?... ¡Pero qué estoy pensando! Me dejó en vergüenza días antes de mi cumpleaños¡no le regalaré nada! A todo esto, con Akizuki nos estamos llevando muy bien, siempre le hablo de mis problemas y ella me sonríe, como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Tiene una sonrisa tan dulce... A veces pienso que podría haber sido hombre, faltan hombres como ella... quien entiende a esos. Bueno, buenas noches compañero.

5 de Abril  
Faltan cinco días para el cumpleaños de Ginta, y aún no nos hablamos. Los rumores dicen que él está enamorado de mí, pero hasta que él no me lo diga lo le creeré. Hoy nos ha tocado en Gimnasia juntos y no nos hemos dirigido el habla¡no quería ni mirarlo! Lo extraño mucho, pero él se la buscó. Reírse de mi carta con sus amigos... cómo les voy a hacer caso a los rumores, si él sintiera lo mismo por mí lo habría dicho, teníamos tanta confianza... talvez mi error fue escribirle y no decírselo en persona. ¡Ya está! Para su cumpleaños le regalaré la oportunidad de hablarme, y le diré mis sentimientos... no, ya se lo dije por carta y se rió, se reirá más de mí si se lo digo en persona. Mejor me olvido de él... buenas noches.

10 de Abril  
Hoy fue muy extraño. Ginta se me acercó y me regaló una caja de chocolates, en vez de regalarle algo yo. Claro, me hice la desentendida, pero valoré su gesto. ¡Darme un regalo el día de su cumpleaños! Se lo agradecí y me marché con Meiko a comer unos helados. ¡Ni un saludo de cumpleaños le dí, solo las gracias por los chocolates y ya está! Meiko sólo miraba y me aconsejaba sobre cómo debía actuar, que debía perdonarlo, que éramos amigos de hace cuánto. ¿Pero cómo lo hago... cómo lo miro a la cara nuevamente? Meiko me ha dicho que tal vez lo que me pasa es que él conoce mis sentimientos y que eso me avergüenza, y creo que ha dado en el clavo. Es extraño cómo esta chica en tan pocos días que la conozco ya sabe todo sobre mí, pero ella me es un misterio. ¿Qué será? Buenas noches.

12 de Abril  
Hoy hablamos mucho con Meiko. Me contó parte de su historia: Mucho dinero, algunos problemas con sus padres... me dijo que yo era un libro abierto, y por eso sabía tanto de mí. ¿Debería ofenderme o sentirme alabada con ese comentario? No lo se, pero le sonreí por cortesía. De todas formas, su sonrisa me tranquiliza. A Ginta no lo vi en todo el día. ¿Acaso le habrá molestado mi indiferencia¡Bien merecida que se la tiene! Además ahora que tengo a alguien como Akizuki ya no me hace falta, y ya no siento aquel dolor en el pecho que sentía al principio. Te dejo diario, buenas noches.

17 de Abril  
Le he hablado a Ginta. Le he hablado, y él a mí. Y nos hemos sonreído. Creo que todo volverá a la normalidad, aunque Meiko se ha alejado un poco de mí desde que me junto nuevamente con Suou. Es extraño, porque ella me decía que le hablase, pero ahora actúa como si... deben ser imaginaciones mías, pero actúa como si sintiera celos. Puede ser de todas formas, fueron muchísimos días de estar sólo con ella, y ahora debo dividirme entre los entrenamientos de tenis con él y los paseos luego de clases con ella. ¡Llego tan cansada! Pero soy muy feliz. Por eso te tenía algo abandonado, discúlpame. Ahora que lo pienso, ya sé que haré: Invitaré a Meiko a casa a dormir. Así estaremos más tiempo juntas y vendremos de clase a casa juntas y al otro dia nos iremos a clase juntas. Podré reponer parte del tiempo perdido. Mañana le diré, y después te contaré cómo lo pasamos¿vale? Ahora, a descansar.

19 de Abril  
La verdad me da mucha vergüenza contar ésto. Con Meiko lo pasamos bien, si se puede decir de alguna manera. Hablaré más bajo, no quiero que nadie escuche... bueno, ahora sí. La cosa es que la invité a casa. Jugamos juegos de video con mis padres, vimos televisión, cenamos y subimos a mi habitación. Ahí, ella propuso que nos hicieramos un tratamiento de belleza. Nos maquillamos, nos hicimos la manicure, nos inventamos trajes con la ropa que tenía... en fin. Yo ya estaba cansada, asi que decidimos acostarnos. Ahi ella me preguntó "¿dónde dormiré yo?", y le indiqué el sofá cama. "Para que estés cómoda", le dije. Su semblante cambió, y yo no comprendí el por qué, pero no le dí importancia. Comencé a sacarme la ropa, mientras ella hacía su cama yo pensaba, y cuando me estaba sacando mi ropa interior siento unas manos acariciándome mis pechos. Las manos de Akizuki Meiko. Me quedé helada, cómo reaccionar a aquella situación. Pero mientrás más helada e incómoda yo estaba, más caricias me hacía. Iba a bajar hacia mis bragas, cuando tomé su mano para detenerla, fue lo único que pude hacer. Sentía su respiración agitada en mi cuello. Fueron unos segundos muy largos pero de a poco fue retirando su mano, besó mi hombro, y se alejó. Y siguió conversándome como si nada, y yo asintiéndole. Como me iba a imaginar que era... rara. Pero lo más extraño, vergonzoso e incómodo fue que... que me gustó. ¿No se supone que me debe gustar cuando me lo hace un hombre? Siempre me imaginé a Ginta haciendo todo eso, pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que podría ser con una chica... Al día siguiente fuimos a clase como si nada hubiese pasado, y ella me seguía sonriendo como si nada, pero estoy confundida. Ahora no sé qué hacer con ella. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?...

30 de Abril  
Disculpa diario, es que después de lo de la otra vez hasta hablarte me avergüenza. En las noches siguientes soñaba con lo que pasó, y me daban ganas de que hubiese seguido. Me siento rara pero no tanto porque aún me gusta Ginta como hombre, aunque sea tan idiota. Todos los hombres son así¿no? Tal vez me siento atraída a Meiko tan solo porque le tengo rabia a los hombres después de lo que él me hizo. Aún lo recuerdo y me da rabia, aunque estamos tan bien como amigos. Bueno, la verdad es que estos días ha pasado algo más. Fue en Gimnasia. Nos quedamos las dos retrasadas duchándonos. Yo con recelo, después de lo que había pasado. El baño tiene que ser rápido, pues no puedes llegar retrasada a la otra clase, asi que hice vista gorda de que ella estaba ahí. Me estaba jabonando cuando Akizuki toma mi jabón, y empieza a lavarme los pechos, y luego mi trasero. No me opuse, pues era algo delicioso. Creo que incluso gemí un poco, cosa que me avergüenza aún más, puesto que creo que es muy poco como para haberlo hecho. Pero me sentía en confianza. En poco rato, se detuvo y me sonrió. "Termina de bañarte rápido, sino llegaremos retrasadas", y fue a ponerse ropa. Yo sólo quería retribuírle aquel placer que me entregaba, pero no me atrevía. No me atrevo, me siento tan extraña... espero que nadie se entere jamás de todo ésto. Y espero que ésto siga así, me siento más cómoda que sea con una mujer que con Ginta. ¿Será de verdad más cómodo?


End file.
